The Forgotten
by soultaker78
Summary: Belated Valentine's day fic. Star receives the most heartfelt valentine of her life. Unfortunately, it's from Tucker Foley. This leads Star to contemplate the possibility of taking him seriously. StarxTucker.


It was Valentine's Day and Star was miserable. She would be enjoying the holiday with Kwan, but the two of them broke up a few weeks ago. Now she would have to deal with people sending mounds of valentines to Paulina while she got much fewer than that from guys who only saw her in periphery to Paulina.

It was in between classes and Star went to her locker to check on the amount of valentines that had been slipped inside. Even though she was not expecting much of a turnout, she was hoping to find one heartfelt valentine that was made with her in mind that might pick up her spirits.

She opened the door and found a pile of valentines that was as small as she was expecting. She was flipping through them and was disappointed to find that they were generic crap that was filled in at the last minute. She even came across a few that complimented her on her mocha skin and sexy accent. She wasn't sure if the guys responsible for those got her locker confused with Paulina's or made extras and gave her one in an idiotic attempt to be polite. Either way, Star was not happy to receive tangible proof that her life revolved around Paulina's on what was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year.

_There is a good chance I'm going to hurt somebody,_ Star thought in anger as she looked at the last valentine in the pile. She knew there wasn't much point in looking at it but decided to do it anyway on the off chance it might cheer her up. She opened it up and saw that it was a letter.

_Dear Star,_

_I think you are the most beautiful girl in Casper High, with your sapphire blue eyes and hair as radiant as if it were made of sunshine._

_Paulina may be more popular than you, but she's not as beautiful. And where as she's snobbish and arrogant to everyone she comes across, you are much less bitchy than that. _

_As much as I would like for you to return my feelings, just knowing that I've let you know how I feel about you is enough for me. _

A single tear came out of Star's eye. This was exactly the kind of thing she was waiting for today. _Not even Kwan was this sentimental when we were doing, _Star thought. It then occurred to her that she had no idea who wrote such a moving letter. She looked at the end of it and was disappointed to find out who it was.

_Signed,  
Tucker Foley_

Star felt as though her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. _How could this happen,_ Star thought as she slumped her head in depression and slammed her fist against the side of her locker.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath, perfectly summing up how she felt about this revelation.

….

A couple hours later, school was over and Star had invaded Valerie to her house to talk about her earlier emotional roller coaster. "And so I find out that this incredibly heartwarming letter was written by one of the nerdiest nerds of Casper High," Star said, ending the summation for her friend. "DAMN YOU IRONY," Star shrieked in frustration as she had her arms raised in anger.

"I'm pretty sure that's not ironic," Valerie said.

"That's beside the point and you know it," Star said with an expression that showed her displeasure at Valerie's arguing of her phrasing.

"Of course," Valerie said. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but have you considered following through on this?" Star's only response to this was expression that seemed to say 'are you f#&king serious'.

"I know why that's not your first instinct, but hear me out," Valerie continued. "Back when I was part of the A-list, I would have never considered going out with Danny Fenton. And when I did go out with him, it was much better than I thought it would have been."

"It couldn't have been all great," Star countered. "You and Fenton were only together for less than a week."

"I only called it off because dating him would have conflicted with my extra curricular activity."

"The job at the Nasty Burger?"

"No, the other extra curricular activity," Valerie clarified with frustration.

"Oh right, the ghost thing," Star said. "That didn't occur to me because I try not to think about it."

"Right," Valerie said awkwardly, not wanting to get into another argument with Star about the ghost hunting. "Back on topic: I greatly enjoyed my time with Danny and we didn't break up for any of the reasons you don't want to make the most of this thing with Tucker."

"Wait a second," Valerie said as something occurred to her. "You didn't just bring me here to bitch about the awkwardness of this situation: you wanted a second opinion to help you make a decision one way or the other about this."

"That's right," Star admitted. "And thanks to you I've decided to see what can come from of finding out how sincere Tucker was about what he wrote in the letter. You are a great friend," Star said as she hugged Valerie.

…..

After the meeting with Valerie, Star had gotten a discreet message out to Tucker. It wasn't that hard since he had given his phone number on the letter. She asked for him to come to her house to talk about his valentine. When he was asked, his response was a shout of joy. Tucker got there in about 20 minutes, knocked on the door and was shown to Star's room.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about, beautiful?" Tucker asked with a wide grin, not even bothering to hide his excitement over the current situation.

"Did you mean what you wrote in the letter?" Star asked.

"I meant every word," Tucker replied. "I spent hours on that trying to find the right words, but it was well worth the effort."

"And you really think that I'm prettier than Paulina?"

"Yeah."

"See, I have trouble believing that," Star said. "I've been dealing with guys ignoring me to heap attention and compliments on Paulina for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Now all of a sudden I have your letter, telling me how beautiful and great I am. I can't help but think that you might be up to something."

"I can assure that I am not up to anything outside of getting on your good side," Tucker said. "I don't blame you for being suspicious. You've dealt with people treating you like what happens to them is more important than what happens to you. Or if anything that happens to you is important, it's only because it involves them: like you're a supporting character in a story that's about them," Tucker said, now done with his tangent of how Star's comment made him think a bit of his friendship with Danny and Sam, then drew a blank about how what he just said was significant to the topic at hand. "What were we talking about?"

"That's not important any more," Star said as she got closer to Tucker and kissed him. She did this because of how touched she was when he accurately described what she's gone through being Paulina's satellite.

_He's probably very familiar with it himself_, Star thought as she and Tucker started making out. _Hell, after having to watch Fenton and Manson dance around their feelings for each other while they play their game of 'will they or won't they', he must be an expert on being a third wheel._

_This is the best day of my life,_ Tucker thought. He wasn't exactly sure how they went from Star questioning the sincerity of his letter to currently making out and he really didn't care. He was just ecstatic that his letter had paid off.

Star was quite surprised to find that Tucker was a better kisser than she would have given him credit for. More importantly than that, she was glad she had taken Valerie's advice. Thanks to her friend, Star was now locking lips with a guy who understood her in a more profound way than she had ever experienced.

The two of them had been making out for over a minute and would soon have to separate. Star was not looking forward to this, and not just because she was enjoying the act of making out (which she was). Once they stopped, Star would have to consider the possible social consequences of what she had just done.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. There was an awkward silence for a while before Tucker spoke. "So," Tucker began, "I guess this is the part where you kick me out and threaten me to not talk about what just happened."

"No," Star said. She wasn't sure what she wanted right now but that was not it. "Can we keep what just happened to ourselves, at least for now? A lot of my friends will stop being my friends if word of this gets out."

"This'll be our little secret," Tucker assured her. "But I want to know is, was this just a one-time thing or something more?" Tucker asked as he grabbed Star's hand and held it gently.

"Oh, definitely something more," Star said, then gave Tucker a kiss that lasted about five seconds. "We'll meet again on Saturday. We can get to know each other better, talk about how we'll handle this, make out some more."

"Sounds awesome," Tucker said with a grin. He left Star's house and considered himself to be the luckiest guy in the world. He was trying his best to focus on that, because otherwise he'd have to think about whether he was going to share this with Sam and Danny, or how much better the situation would be if he could rub it in the faces of all the people who picked on him and all the girls who turned him down before.

_It wouldn't be worth it, _Tucker thought, deciding that a little payback did not justify violating Star's trust and destroying any chance of something growing between the two of them.

_I'll just need to be patient and do whatever Star asks, _Tucker thought a began formulating ways to make the most out of this miraculous opportunity he had.

...

Author's notes: I expand on this later. Feel free to give me your opinions and suggestions about this.


End file.
